


Family Matters

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, M/M, Series: Sentinel in Love series #8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen finds out how little he really knows about his brother.<br/>This story is a sequel to Undercover Operations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Matters

### FAMILY MATTERS

by ET

Disclaimers: Sentinel and Guide are not mine. The whole concept belongs to Pet Fly Productions and Paramount. No copyright infringement is intended, even though, technically, it is. This is just for fun. Certainly not for profit.

Warnings: A very slight reference to "A Brother's Keeper". So slight, you might need a magnifying glass to see it.

Summary: Stephen finds out how little he really knows about his brother.

Notes: This is an A/U series. As such... Morgan is my own character and I have a history for him that I've touched on in this series. Maybe someday I'll actually get to write it. Please don't use him without my permission. You'll regret it. He has a tendency to take over your mind. But what else can you expect from a telepath? 

* * *

"...without another word, she opens her raincoat to reveal everything God gave her," Jim said, finishing up his story. "I thought Sandburg's eyes would about pop out of his head."

"Hey, I wasn't that bad, Jim," Blair protested with a grin at his best friend and roommate. "You should've seen Franks, man. His face was so red, I thought he was gonna have a stroke. And he's been married for 12 years."

"And I thought manning the front desk at a police station would be boring," Stephen, laughed, shaking his head in disbelief.

After being reunited with his brother for the first time in 15 years, the company Stephen worked for sent him to London. The job turned out to take several months to complete. After calling Jim upon his return to Cascade, the older Ellison son had invited him over for dinner. Wanting a home cooked meal but not wanting to cook it himself, Stephen had gladly accepted the invitation. Now, the three men sat in the living room of the loft, Jim regaling his brother with a few of the wilder exploits that could happen in a police station.

"So, how long will you be in Cascade, Stephen?" Jim asked, relaxing back against the couch.

"I should be here for the rest of the year," Stephen told him, with a sigh of relief. "There's a possibility I'll be transferred here, permanently. Which would be good. I really hate traveling. Although, sometimes, you do get to meet the most interesting people. Which reminds me, what are you doing this weekend, Jim?"

"Relaxing, I hope," Jim said, with a shrug. "Why?"

"Well, I met this girl on the plane," Stephen said with a shy smile. "She's visiting her sister here in Cascade. And -- well, I was wondering if you'd be interested in going on a date with them?"

"I think you're getting me mixed up with Sandburg, here, Stephen," Jim said, with a sly glance at his roommate. "He's the one that dates two women at the same time."

"Jim!" Blair protested, feigning indignance as Stephen burst out laughing. "I told you that was an accident, man." Blair was please that Jim seemed to want to include him in Jim's budding relationship with his younger brother.

Stephen shook his head at the gentle teasing. This was certainly a side of his brother he'd never seen before. Not that their father had encouraged such behavior between the two of them. Better get off that or he'd ruin the fine dinner he'd eaten. "Seriously, Jim. I was thinking of a double date. The two of us and the two sisters."

"I'm sorry, Stephen," Jim said, soberly. "I'm flattered that you thought of me, but -- I'm seeing someone right now."

"You are?" Stephen asked, with a slightly surprised look.

"We met shortly after you left for London," Jim told him.

Stephen wasn't sure how he felt about this. His superiors in the company had liked how he'd handled the mess at the race track so well that they had offered him a huge increase in salary. They told him they wanted him to help out at another of their sites that was having trouble and he'd agreed to go. Then he'd found out the new trouble spot was in London, England. Even though he'd barely gotten a chance to talk to Jim, he'd had to go. Now, it looked like not only would he have to share his brother with Blair Sandburg, (whom he couldn't quite see being partnered with Jim) he might also have to share Jim with someone new. At least Jim seemed to want him in there somewhere.

"And you've been seeing each other pretty exclusively?" Stephen frowned slightly at Jim's nod. "Do I get to meet her?"

Jim smiled at Stephen. He seemed to take the news well. That pleased Jim. This new separation had given the Sentinel time to think. He'd come to the conclusion that he really did want to mend fences and get to know his brother. "Let me find out when would be a good time. I'll give you a call and we'll compare dates."

"Sounds good," Stephen agreed. With a speculative gleam in his eyes, the younger Ellison mused, "I wonder how my date's sister feels about anthropology?"

As one, the brothers turned their attention on a startled Sandburg.

"Me?" Blair squeaked. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "Me? On a date with Stephen?"

"Actually, Chief, you'll be on a date with one of the sisters," Jim corrected him. "Stephen's not your type."

"Very funny, man," Blair commented, dryly as Stephen cracked up.

* * *

It was nearly two weeks before the brothers could get together again. Real life, in the form of their respective jobs, kept interfering.

"Sorry I'm late," Stephen apologized, leaning against the bar next to Jim. "You know, I was beginning to think we'd never get together."

"I just got here myself. And I know what you mean."

Stephen took a quick look around as they waited for the bartender. "You know, this is good looking place. It would do well in New York."

"We're not exactly a backwater here in Cascade, Stephen," Jim drawled as the bartender came up to them.

"Want your usual, Jim?" he asked.

"Thanks, Cary. What'll you have, Stephen?" Stephen ordered a scotch. Within a short time, the drinks were placed before them. Jim told Cary to put it on his tab.

"Hey, man," Cary protested. "Morgan says you don't have a tab. Anything you want you get."

"Cary..." Jim's voice was low with a warning.

"I'm not arguing with the man, Jim," Cary said, raising his hands in mock surrender as a pretty waitress came up to the bar. "If you want to, you can. You might even win. Hey, Caitlin. What'll it be, Sweetheart?"

"I've got an order for a Manhattan and a Martini, Cary. Extra dry with onion. Hi, Jim."

Jim said hello and introduced his brother. Stephen seemed a little taken aback at the affection Jim showed the young lady while the bartender fixed her order.

After she had gone to deliver her order, the phone rang. Cary went to answer it and the brothers were alone at their corner of the bar. Stephen looked at his brother as Jim took a healthy swig of his beer. "Jim, tell me that's not your girlfriend? She seems a little -- young."

Jim laughed and said no, she wasn't. "Caitlin is barely 21, Stephen."

He was still chuckling when Cary came back to them. "Hey, Jim. Boss man says if you're ready, he's finished with that interview."

"Thanks. C'mon, Stephen. I'll introduce you to Morgan." Stephen asked who this Morgan was. "Morgan Chandler is the owner of this place."

As Stephen followed the Detective's broad back through the crowd, he couldn't help but be a little impressed that his big brother knew the owner of a nightclub like The KNIGHT RAMPANT. Not exactly something he would have expected from a police officer. Of course, Jim was Cascade's Officer of the Year.

The two men went down a hallway tucked between the small stage and the bar. An open door spilled light onto the floor. The room revealed was as much of a surprise as the rest of the nightclub had been.

Opposite the door was a black leather couch and a small, round end table. A wooden lamp with what looked like Celtic designs carved on the sides sat in the middle of the end table. On the wall were scattered photographs and a few tastefully framed newspaper clippings. Following the line of photographs and clippings, led Stephen's eyes to a massive cherry desk that took up most of the other end of the room. Perched on one corner of the desk was a golden statue of an extremely handsome man looking at a folder.

Stephen started as the statue moved to place the folder on the desk. That was no statue -- that was a man. A living, breathing man of gold.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting, Jim" he said, a faint accent tinging his speech. "The interview lasted longer than I thought it would."

"Morgan Chandler, my brother, Stephen," Jim said, heading for the golden man. "It's all right, Sunshine. We both got held up at the office. We barely finished our drinks before you called Cary."

Stephen nearly stopped breathing as he watched his brother lean forward and place gentle kiss on Morgan Chandler's lips. Morgan's arms automatically wrapped around the bigger man's body.

"You really should have given me some warning, Love," Morgan murmured as Jim straightened. "You've gone and shocked your poor brother."

"I know," Jim said, ruefully, turning to face Stephen. "I'm sorry, Stephen. I really meant to do this a little better."

Stephen stared at them with glaze eyes. Jim and Morgan traded concerned glances.

"Stephen? Are you all right?" Jim asked, worried.

Jim suddenly realized that he just might have screwed up his budding relationship with his brother. This was further brought home to the detective when Stephen abruptly turned and walked out of the office.

"Stephen?" Jim called out, caught unaware by the move.

"You had better go after him, Jim," Morgan told him giving the bigger man a little shove.

With a distracted nod, Jim started after his brother. Jim was prevented from getting close to Stephen by the crowd in the club. He watched, frustrated, as Stephen left the building. Jim got to the parking lot just in time to see Stephen drive off. Jim jumped into his truck and followed at distance, using his Sentinel vision to keep his brother in sight.

They ended up at one of Cascade's many small parks as the sun started to set. Stephen parked his car and walked deeper into park. Jim followed, eventually finding Stephen sitting on a park bench. He stood back a bit watching his brother for a few minutes, then silently approached.

"Can we talk about it, Stephen?" Jim asked, hesitantly. When Stephen nodded, he sat beside his brother on the bench. "I'm sorry, Stephen. That was a hell of a way to find out your brother is bisexual."

"How many people know about this?" Stephen asked, quietly. Jim would have been hard pressed to hear him, if he hadn't been a Sentinel

"Only a few. Simon and Blair, of course. Then there's Roe, the KNIGHT's bouncer and Cary, you met him. They kind of set us up together, actually."

"I knew I didn't know you that well," Stephen said, slowly. "But, I REALLY don't know you. Do I? How long have you -- been this way?"

Jim drew a deep breath. At least Stephen was talking to him. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. "I was 16 when I realized I was attracted to guys. Naturally, I denied it. It was safer that way. After the army, I saw things in Vice... well it opened my eyes to possibilities I'd never known. I-I always figured it was just a once in awhile thing. An itch that needed to be scratched occasionally. That was before I met the most beautiful, wonderful man in the world."

Stephen couldn't help but smile at the hyperbole coming out of his stoic, self contained, older brother. "He is good looking. I'll admit, even I was -- a little -- attracted when I first saw him."

"He gets that a lot." In a serious voice, Jim said, "He's my other half, Stephen. I need him any way I can get him -- physically, emotionally -- and he needs me the same way. Both of us have been hurt by people we loved. Both of us want this to work. We're trying very hard to make it work."

"Didn't you tell me you'd been married? What happened?"

Jim shrugged, nonchalantly. "It didn't work out. I think we were each looking for something. We thought we'd found it in the other, but we hadn't. She's in San Francisco, now. I think she's happy. She seems to be, anyway."

"Does she know about this?"

"Yeah, she knows. She was upset, but she's trying to understand."

"Oh." They sat in silence for a few minutes, looking out over the darkening park as the sun set in a wash of color. Neither man was quite sure what else to say. Then, as the lights began to come on, Stephen spoke up, almost as though to himself, "If I let this come between us. I'll never get the chance to get to know my older brother. Dad ruined our chances of being brothers in childhood -- do I want to do the same, now that we're adults? Just because you're bisexual?"

Jim was almost afraid to ask. But he had to know. "What have you decided?"

Stephen sighed, leaning forward, hands braced on his spread knees. "I think if I want to get to know you, Jim, I need to get to know this Morgan Chandler. After all, he's going to be family, also. Right?"

Jim smiled at that. "I certainly hope so."

That seemed to be the signal for them to rise to their feet. They looked at each other, somewhat hesitantly. Then, with a grin, Jim pulled Stephen to him and hugged him. Stephen hugged him back with a little laugh, patting Jim on the back as he did so. Releasing each other, they began heading back to their respective automobiles.

"Hey," Stephen suddenly said, looking sideways at Jim. "How did you follow me? I never even saw you."

Jim looked solemnly at his brother. "If I tell you, I'll have to kill you."

"Riiight," Stephen laughed. "Trade secret?"

"Trade secret," Jim agreed, with a sly grin.

~Finis~


End file.
